


Good_Boy

by Doodlekins



Series: Uruha’s Nude/Lewd Collection [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drinking, Edging, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexting, Stage Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: Uruha's plans to relax and unwind with a brand new video game were interrupted by a string of texts from a needy friend.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Uruha’s Nude/Lewd Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Good_Boy

**Author's Note:**

> You’re going to have to pry soft boi/bottom bitch Reita from my cold, dead hands before I let you take this away from me.  
> I used a lot of emojis when they text so if you aren’t reading this on an iPhone, I am so sorry if they look wonky. When I was editing on my laptop a few of them looked goofy...
> 
> Thank you @luckytiger96 for being my beta again <3  
> Thank you @MrThirst for the idea to use the underscore as a play on words to go with "bottom bitch vibes." You're wonderful.

It was well into the evening. The sun had started to set and Uruha knew he would need to close his windows but found it hard to convince himself to get up. He had made a promise of a whole day of lazing around. Submerging himself fully into the newest release of a video game he was dying to start. With touring he had very little free time to reward himself with his favorite hobbies. Today was his scheduled day to unwind. 

He kept his phone within reach but didn’t bother to check it as often as usual. He was way too deep into the game plot to pay attention to anything else. Only when his phone buzzed several times in quick succession did he finally pause his game to look. 

“I swear to god.” He muttered, he told everyone not to bother him unless it was an emergency but that never stopped any of them. 

Reita: hey, sorry to bother you.  
Reita: are you busy? 

Uruha groaned as he read the notification bar on his lock-screen. Of course he was busy. What did he tell everyone the night before? Did they even listen to a word he said? With them it just goes in one ear and out the other.

Uruha: yeah, why? 

He tossed his phone onto the couch cushion and went back to playing his game. He needed to gather up enough supplies before the next raid and was so close to be able to advance to the next level. Just a little more and then he could make himself dinner and settle in with a stiff nightcap. 

The buzzing pulled his attention away and he almost got locked into a fight that he was trying to evade to save his stamina. 

“Mother fucker.” He forced his character to hoof it until he was on the edge of a campsite before pausing. Grabbing his phone he was really about to turn it off and make Reita wait till tomorrow. At least until he read the newest messages. 

Reita: oh, I’m sorry to bother you.  
Reita: you just told me to text you the next time I….  
Reita: you know...

Uruha was puzzled as he stared down at the message bubble. Maybe it was the solid ten hours he spent growing roots into the couch cushions but he was completely clueless about what Reita was talking about. Frankly it was making him annoyed because he needed his time to unwind and his wishes weren’t being respected. 

Uruha: Idk what you are talking about. Can’t this wait? 

Right away the 3 typing dots showed up and Uruha decided to wait for Reita’s response before he blew him off. 

Reita: Um….. You told me to text you the next time I wanted to ya know. Jerk off. 😣

Uruha was smacked in the face with the memory of their last time hanging out. Drunk off their asses and playing arcade games in the middle of the night. Uruha was feeling loose lipped and flirty. Teasing Reita about being tough on the outside but soft on the inside. Asking invasive questions about how he liked being dominated and controlled despite acting so macho. A man’s man. At least to the public eye.

Reita was taking it all in because part of what he enjoyed was public embarrassment. At the end of the night Uruha made him promise to text him the next time he masturbated. A wicked smile spread as Reita nodded his head and blushed even darker. Uruha assumed Reita thought he was being an asshole but clearly that was not how the message was received. 

“Oh fuck.” Uruha wasn’t sure what to do. He did like taking control. Even if he was playing around at the time of their conversation, he wasn’t opposed to this. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fucked around before. 

Uruha: I remember now. I didn’t think you would take me seriously 🤔

Reita: oh shit, I’m sorry. Wow, I fucked that up didn’t I? 

Uruha: no, that’s not what I’m saying. I just didn’t think you would actually do it. 

Uruha’s lips spread into a smirk as he typed out his next message. 

Uruha: You listen well. Such a good boy. 

He knew Reita was blushing on the other side of the screen. His weakness was how much he loved seeing Reita turn ten different shades of red with just one statement. 

Reita: I am for you, Sir. 

“Sir?” Uruha pondered that for a second. Let it settle before spreading warmth through his chest. He could get used to that. He had been called many things before but Sir had a certain authority to it that was a major boost to his ego. 

Uruha: keep calling me Sir. I like that.  
Uruha: are you hard?

After Uruha sent that text he finally got up to fix himself a drink. The plan he had set up this morning was all out of sorts but this was a nice surprise. Couldn’t say he complained when he had a good boy call him Sir. 

His ankles and knees cracked as he stretched his sore limbs before he dragged his feet to his liquor cabinet. He scanned along his collection before settling on the half full whiskey that was imported from overseas. He saved this for special occasions but the soothing burn of the amber liquid would surely pair well with a spicy conversation. Grabbing the bottle he took it to the kitchen to fill a short glass with some ice and a heavy pour of liquor. 

He sipped at the room temperature liquid that had just barely started to cool around the ice. With the chilly night air coming through the window it countered the warmness of his drink. 

The couch cushions had become semi-permanently caved in from how long Uruha was parked in his spot playing video games. He settled back in with his glass balanced on his thigh. Already Reita had replied to his last message. 

Reita: a little, Sir. 

Uruha: are you watching porn? 

Reita: I am, is that ok? 

Uruha: it is if you tell me what you’re watching 😏

Reita: there’s a guy tied up and he’s being edged.

Uruha: do you wish that was you? Do you like being tied up?

Reita: yes, Sir. I really do 😩

That sent a wave of fire through Uruha’s stomach. The condensation forming on his glass of whiskey was making his fingers slick as he tried to grip harder onto it. He could feel his own cock stirring and starting to harden as he envisioned having Reita tied up on his bed. Unable to do anything about his own hard on and begging Uruha for relief. 

Uruha: I would love to tie you up. Make you my bitch. I have some rules for tonight. Will you listen and be good for me? 

Reita: I’ll do anything for you, Sir. 

Uruha: Hmm that’s what I like to hear. For now I want you to only use one hand and anytime they stop touching the guy in the video, I want you to stop touching yourself. Will you do that for me? 

Reita: I will, Sir 😩

Uruha sipped a little more of his drink as he readjusted himself. He was starting to get turned on and could see the outline of his hard on through his sweatpants. He didn’t want to start jerking off yet, he wanted to wait and get Reita more riled up before he started working on himself. It wasn’t nearly as much fun if he finished first. 

The whiskey was chilled by now and added an extra tang as he gulped down the last bit. The leftover ice clinked in the glass as he got up to get a refill. Making sure to bring the bottle with him this time. Even if he was alone it felt awkward walking around with a boner. 

Uruha: I wish I was there to stop you. Slap your hands away and watch you beg. 

Reita: I would love that, Sir. 

Uruha: of course you would. Being hard and leaking but can’t do anything about it. What a shame. 

Reita: so mean 😭

Uruha scoffed at the screen before his fingertips danced over the keyboard. A spark of playful malice in his tone. 

Uruha: I’m mean? You can stop right now and wait till I tell you to keep going. Give you time to rethink saying I’m mean. 

Reita: please no, I’m sorry. 😭

Uruha: sorry what? 

Reita: I’m sorry, Sir. 😩

Uruha: I don’t want you touching your cock for the next 30 seconds. 

Reita: I don’t want to stop. 

Uruha: Too bad, I told you to. You gotta do as I say.

Reita: I wanna cum so bad. Please let me. 😩

Uruha: not yet, you haven’t earned it. 

Uruha started to palm his cock through his sweatpants as he imagined all the scenarios that could play out from this conversation. He wanted to tie Reita up and edge him till he was in misery. Tears pouring down his face as he begged and pleaded for release. Uruha wanted to lick those tears away before sliding his tongue into Reita’s mouth to swallow down his cries. 

Uruha: can I call you? I want to hear you beg. 

Suddenly his screen went black before Reita’s contact info popped up that he was calling. Didn’t even take a Uruha two rings for him to answer, he was just as anxious. 

“It’s good to hear you.” Uruha said as he listened closely to Reita breathing heavily into the receiver. 

“I hope it’s enough for you, Sir.” He whined a bit and Uruha raised a brow. 

“Hmm, I want you to stop.” 

“Please, Sir. I’m so hard.” 

“I don’t care, put me on speaker and put both of your hands beside you. No touching.” 

“It hurts, I don’t want to stop. Please.” 

“You’ll fucking do as I say, you promised to be a good boy. You aren’t being very good with that attitude.” Maybe it was the fact that he could hear the desperation in Reita’s voice that really set the tone but he wasn’t holding back anymore.

Shuffling could be heard over the phone and then Reita’s voice was muffled as background noise filtered in through the speaker. Uruha could make out the sounds of the porn video playing in the background. The bottom wailing in either excitement or pain, it was hard to tell at this point.

“Are your hands at your sides?” Uruha pondered. Wondering how Reita looked sitting there hard and waiting for more instructions. 

“Yes, Sir. It hurts.” Even if Uruha didn’t see it, he knew Reita was pouting when he said the last part. 

“I’m glad it hurts. Keep watching the video. What are they doing to him?”

“He’s being sucked off until he’s about to cum. Please let me start again. Please.” The last part ended with a broken whimper. Reita was squirming around on his bed as he watched the video but neglected to touch his cock. It was pulsing as precum leaked from his slit.

“That sounds hot.” Uruha drawled out as he pushed his sweatpants down to hook the waistband underneath his balls. “You can touch anywhere on your body but your cock.” He circled his hand around his own and lightly stroked as he listened to Reita moaning on the other end. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Reita said between moans. He wanted to jerk off so bad but he settled for running a hand down his chest, skipping over his cock, and fondling his balls. They were drawn up so tightly against his body. It hurt to even play with them but he couldn’t stop. The pain sparked his pleasure and he could feel himself leaking enough to dribble onto his stomach. 

“If you continue to be good, I’ll give you a special reward.” Uruha promised as he started to move his hand a bit faster. Already feeling his orgasm sneaking up. 

“How would you reward me?” Reita was being cheeky but the delight of ever so slightly speaking out of turn was enough for him to push his luck. 

“Hmm how should I reward a pain-slut?” Uruha chuckled darkly as he squeezed the base of his cock while slightly lifting his hips into the touch. “Make you choke on my cock and let you cum at my feet after I’ve bust down your throat? Does that sound good to you?” 

Reita loudly moaned as one of his hands tugged on his balls and the other twisted into the bed sheets. He wanted so badly to be at Uruhas feet. Completely at his mercy to be used as a cum dump. 

“Please, Sir. I need to cum. Please.” Reita was in tears as he desperately begged for release. The pressure was too much and he felt like he was going to start cumming if he even grazed the side of his cock with his hand. 

“Hold on, not yet, be a good boy for me.” Uruha wanted to cum with him so he sped up his hand. Twisting a little when he got to the tip to spread his precum. 

“Please. Please let me cum for you.” Reita sobbed into the receiver. 

Uruha was right there, just at his peak. Feeling his balls draw up and the first pulsing wave hit him. 

“You can cum.” He hoarsely whispered as he felt the first spurt of cum shoot out. 

Reita barely touched his dick and he was cumming in thick ropes. The intensity of his orgasm caused his seed to shoot up onto his chest. He was moaning so loud that surely the neighbors on the other side of the wall could hear him. He didn’t care. He needed Uruha to hear just how good he felt. All his tension finally getting released and entering a state of bliss that was under Uruha’s control. 

Uruha was the opposite. Groaning with his teeth tightly clenched together as he hit his climax. Trying to aim into his hand but failing miserably. Spilling over his palm and landing on his pant leg but that was a problem for later. Only now did he realize he wasn’t breathing and gasped for air as his head floated above him. 

There was a strange silence as they both caught their breath. Uruha tried to not make a bigger mess than he already had but his whole right thigh was stained. Reita was panting and trying to calm himself down but he was still buzzing from his head to his toes. His head was cloudy and not quite screwed on right as he stared up at the ceiling. He was still trying to pull himself out of his sub-space that he often fell head first into in these scenarios. 

“That was. Intense.” Reita breathed as he reached for the phone to take it off speakerphone. Using his shoulder to hold it up to his ear. 

“Yeah.” Uruha agreed. “It was fun.” He wiped his hand against the left side of his sweatpants since they were destined to be tossed into the laundry hamper. 

“I made a mess.” Reita huffed out a laugh as he looked down at his chest and stomach covered in his own cum. 

“I want to see, send me a picture.” He encouraged wanting to see the evidence. 

“You better delete it right away.” Reita was always a bit hesitant to send nudes, you never know where they might end up. 

“Absolutely not.” Uruha said in a matter of fact tone. “I’ll put them in a locked folder if that makes you feel better. I have some others in there.” 

“Oh? Of who?” Reita was curious about this secret collection Uruha had. 

“You’ve already gotten one reward today. Let’s save the rest for later.” He teased. 

“Fine, hold on a second.” Reita took his phone away from his ear and pulled up the camera app. Taking a selfie of his chest and the very start of his lower stomach. Making sure to flex to show off his abs being defined by streaks of semen. Satisfied with the picture he sent it to Uruha. 

Uruha examined the picture, saved it, and filed it into the locked folder that stored all his and others nudes. “Really sexy. Wish that was my cum on you but that can be arranged for another time.”

“Another time?” Reita questioned while he reached for his shirt to clean off his chest. 

“This was just a warm up.” That was a promise. 

“I look forward to it.” Reita smiled as he sat up on the bed, tossing his shirt onto the floor to deal with later on. 

This pleased Uruha as he leaned forward to grab the whiskey bottle and top off his glass. All the ice had melted by now so the mixture was mostly water but that didn’t bother him. He gulped down the whole amount before an evil but delicious idea popped into his head. 

“Hey, Reita?” 

“Hm?”

“Be a good boy and next time you want to jerk off. Text me so I can come over instead.” Uruha hoped it would be soon but this was definitely something he would be anxious for. 

“Will do, Sir.” Reita promised with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m still working on revising Ten Months (I’m actually adding an extra chapter!) but I woke up feeling spicy and this happened. What can I say but you're welcome *finger guns*


End file.
